This program is directed towards the total synthesis of taxol (1), the molecular design and chemical synthesis of taxol mimics, and the biological investigation of the synthesized compounds. The proposed convergent total synthesis of taxol (1) involves construction of the two requisite ring systems A and CD followed by coupling and ring closure to form the 8-membered B ring using organometallic based reactions. The flexibility of the projected synthesis should allow for eventual success and for the preparation of a variety of synthetic analogs of the target molecule. Taxol (1) and its designed mimics are highly promising candidates as chemotherapeutic agents against cancer.